Power Rangers Action Force
by Pie12345
Summary: When Evil Attacks It's Up To 5 Teenagers To Become The Power Rangers Action Force And Protect Their Planet Earth From The Fourth Coming Attacks That Will Happen.
1. Characters Bio

Power Rangers Action Force

Characters:

Red Ranger: Peter Grace

Element: Fire

Weapon: Fire Sword

Zord: Red Dragon

Hobbies: Football, PE, Sports, Fighting, Hanging Out With Girls And His Best Friends

Personality: He Is A Smart,Weird, Funny, And Always Up Kind Of Person He Has His Differences But He Will Always Try And Get The Job Done. He Is in the smartest classes in school whilst many people are left wondering why. He is the one that always has the plans but not always the one who has the brains.

Age: 15

Family: Mum: Katie,40, Dad: Chase,40, Brothers: Pat,15, Leo,5, Sisters: Hannah,5, Alicia,3.

Blue Ranger: Tony Richards

Element: Water

Weapon: Water Bow

Zord: Blue Shark

Hobbies: Football, School, Science, Maths, His Weird And Stupid Comments (Hehe Know There Are Two)

Personality: He Is Very Smart And Capable Of A Lot Of Things, He Will Always Try His Best For The Team He Is In. He is Peter's Best Friend and the one who makes the team communicate better the team.

Family: Mum: Kate,40, Dad: Tyson,40, Brother: Logan,10.

Age: 15

Green Ranger: John Frankson

Element: Grass

Weapon: Grass Axe

Zord: Green Gorilla

Hobbies: Football, English, Maths, Science, Fighting

Personality: He Is The Smartest Of The Group And Many Say He Is The Smartest In The School And He Is Very Confident And Will Be The Tech Guy Of The Crew. He takes things very seriously including school which the others find a bit strange but he seems to be a lot less controlling as time moves on.

Family: Mum: Lily,40, Dad: Dave,40, Sister: Milly,12.

Age: 15

Yellow Ranger: Holly Anders

Element: Electricity

Weapon: Electric Daggers

Zord: Yellow Phoenix

Hobbies: Music,Sports,School

Personality: She Is Very Caring And Will Do Anything To Help, She Also Wants To Make A Certain Red Ranger Sing. She is one of the two cheerleaders in the group which she will now have to manage but she will focus more on saving the world.

Family: Mum: Clarice,40, Dad: Sam,40, Brother: Dan,14, Sister: Jane,14.

Age: 15

Pink Ranger: Claire Bowers

Element: Physic

Weapon: Physic Spears

Zord: Pink Bear

Hobbies: Dancing,Singing,Acting,Parties

Personality: She Is Very Bubbly And Positive All The Time And Is Very Loving And Caring. She is the second of the two cheerleaders in the group she is the most sweetest and will always be there to talk when they need help or need comfort.

Family: Mum: Margaret,40, Dad: Petey,40, Sister: Louise,9.

Age: 15

Allies:

Pat Grace (Peter's Twin Brother) Who Sets Out To Find Out Who The Rangers Are and will find himself to be more valuable to the rangers then they are to him.

Gray- Their Mentor

Cico- Their Robot Assistant

Villains:

Emperor: Lord Vicher

Right Hand Man: Choblot

Left Hand Man: Charlene


	2. Racing To Action Part 1

Chapter 1

Racing To Action Part 1

We see ships coming towards Planet Earth and especially one was bigger than the rest, The Lord Vicher's Ships which carried around 500 minions for his own personal gain in taking over planets.

Lord Vicher: Where to know!

Chablot: Earth I hear that it is one of the must researched and best places to be.

Charlene: Yes and if we take over Earth nobody will mess with us!

They all laugh and decide to go on with their plans.

Peter Grace's House

Katie: Peter, Peter honey wake up.

Peter: Why mum, why?

Katie: Because you have school today and all your wonderful friends will be waiting for you.

Chase: And your stupidity.

Peter: Dad!

Peter gets up out of bed and gets dressed, he then says goodbye to his mum, dad and younger brothers and sisters.

Peter: Where is everyone. He is walking to school by himself When.

Dablo's are attacking (these are the foot soldiers).

Peter thinks to himself then decides to stop them.

Peter: Hey you lot stop what your doing and piss off.

Dablo's: Who are you.

Peter: The person who is going to stop you.

Peter does a roundhouse kick onto one of the dablo's and then punches another two whilst the others run off.

Peter: Well that was interesting, wait until i tell the others.

A Shady character was watching Peter and as soon as Peter left he started following very slowly.

Higmans Secondary School

The bell rang and Peter made it just in time for form and sat down next to Tony.

Tony: Where was you, we were all walking and you wasn't there?

Peter: You will never guess what happened.

Mrs Slone: Peter why are you talking again, she said in a very annoyed tone.

Peter: Sorry Slone won't happen again.

4 Lessons had gone when it was time for Lunch.

John: Where are Peter and Tony, they are always last here.

Holly: Not always, just most of the time.

They laughed.

Claire: Here they come finally.

Tony: Peter has an announcement he wants to make.

Peter: Guys you will never guess what happened.

Suddenly 5 people wearing all black suits came in and grabbed, Peter, Tony, Jake, Haley and Claire.

All 5 teens were shocked and screamed and asked what was going on.

Tony: Peter this is all your fault.

Peter: How is this my fault.

John: Peter somehow it's always your fault.

Holly: Your dumb ideas always get us in these places.

Claire: Yeah that sounds about right.

Peter: Where are we even going, he demanded.

Suddenly all 5 teens and the people in all black suits were gone.


	3. Racing To Action Part 2

Racing To Action Part 2

Lord Vicher: When shall we attack now, now or now!

Chablot: Now seems good, he said in a scared tone.

Charlene walks in.

Charlene: Our Dablo's are ready to attack Sir.

Lord Vicher: Great Attack!

Suddenly swarms of ships travel down to earth and are about to begin their assault.

Earth

10:23 AM

The 5 Teens are in a limo going to a secret location and are making lots of noise.

Al 5 Teens: Let us out, Let us out, Let us out, Let us out!

Black Suit 1: No!

Black Suit 2: No!

Black Suit 3: No!

Black Suit 4: No, In an extremely annoyed voice.

Black Suit 5: No!, Besides we are nearly there.

They all got out the limo, and the people in the all Black Suits took of the blind folds on the teens.

Peter: You know you could all go to jail for doing that.

Black Suit 1: No no we couldn't, why because we are special.

Peter Looks Up.

Peter: Wow what is this place.

Lord Vicher's Ship

Dablo 1: Sir there was a boy wearing a red shirt and he attacked us, he destroyed 3 of us.

Lord Vicher: What How!, What was his name.

Dablo 2: We don't know Sir.

Lord Vicher: Well then find out!

The two Dablo's Leave.

Lord Vicher: I will destroy anyone who tries to ruin my plans, especially, he points to a picture of a man who likes like he's 40 years old.

Command Centre

Holly: Where are we.

A man that wears all Grey appears.

Gray: Hi I'm Gray, what are your five names.

Peter: I'm Peter.

Tony: Tony.

John: John.

Holly: Holly.

Claire: Claire.

Tony: We all want to know why we are here?

Gray: I will tell you but first let me show you.

He unveils a curtain and it has a head in it.

Gray: His name is Zintin.

Claire: Okay what does he have to do with anything.

Gray: Okay let's walk and talk.

Gray: This morning we here at the command centre got an alert saying there was an alien ship coming down and was planning to take over earth.

Peter: How did this all start.

Gray: This all started when you decided to attack those Dablo's!

Peter: Oh, he said in a soft voice.

Tony: See I told you it was his fault.

John: Peter why did you do it?

Peter: Because this is our planet, our home, not some random aliens who decided they want to take over our planet.

Holly: Okay now we have assessed that it is Peter's fault for all of this, why are us four here then.

Claire: They probably want us to help them save the world.

They all laughed.

Gray: Actually, we do.

Suddenly lights started coming on and it revealed 5 tubes the colour of, Blue, Yellow, Red, Pink, Green all in that order.

Tony: This reminds me of the Power Rangers.

Gray: We want you to become the Power Rangers Action Force.

5 Teens: What!

Gray: Stand under one colour.

Peter: I get Red since this was my fault.

He ran over to the red and stood in it.

Tony: I'm Blue.

John: Green for me.

Holly: Yellow.

Claire: Pink, Yay!

They followed what Peter did.

Gray: Haha, those are your chosen colours.

Peter: Chosen, Ok!

Suddenly all five teens felt an energy source go inside them and they could see what they could and see their own potentials.

Gray: Claire, you will be the Pink Action Force Ranger, you will have Physic Powers which we will all explore later, you are loving and caring and will hold the Pink Bear Zord, Holly you will be the Yellow Action Force Ranger, you will have Electricity Powers, please do not try to zap anyone on purpose, he looks over to Peter and laughs, then he continues, you are very sweet and kind and will hold onto the Yellow Phoenix Zord, John you will be the Green Action Force Ranger, you will have Grass Powers, you are very smart and considerate, you will have the Green Gorilla Zord, Tony you will be the Blue Action Force Ranger and Second In-Command, you will have Water Powers, you are very nice and polite, you will have the Blue Shark Zord, Peter you will be the Red Action Force Ranger and the Leader of the Power Rangers Action Force, you will have Fire Powers, please please please do not burn or set anything on Fire, you are very cool and supportive and will always try and get the job done.

Peter: Wow!, so how do we become the newly famous Power Rangers Action Force.

Gray: With these, they are called Action Morphers, they all have your Colours on top so you won't get confused. (The Morphers look like the Power Rangers In Space Ones).

Claire: Sweet.

Suddenly an alarm goes off and they rush to the T.V screen and see that downtown is being attacked.

Gray: Quick Rangers Go!

John: Wait how do we morph.

Gray: The Leader says, "It's Morphin Time", then you all open your morphers and say "Let's Action".

The 5 teens leave when suddenly.

Cici: Do you think they are ready?

Gray: Of course they are it's their destiny.


	4. Racing To Action Part 3

Lord Vicher's Ship

Lord Vicher: That kid in red will be the first one to die in my plot for world domination.

Chablot: Sir, what about the sword, your legendary sword.

Charlene: That sword is one of the most powerful in the world if anyone else got it, it could mean the end for us.

Lord Vicher: Anyways where are the dablo's attacking.

Charlene: Near the Higmans Secondary School.

Chablot: I heard the guy in red goes to that school.

Lord Vicher: Great, we will find him there, he laughs evilly.

Higmans Secondary School, next too City Centre, the Dablo's are attacking.

Screams are heard and people are running away, then.

Bastlow: Destroy Everything! Haha, he laughs.

Peter: Hey! what do you think your doing here.

Bastlow: And who are you?

Tony: The people who are going to stop you.

Dablo: That's the guy in red who hurt some of us earlier.

Peter: You got that right:

Holly: What do you even want?

Bastlow: To take over earth.

Peter: Now why would you want to do that?

Bastlow: Because Lord Vicher told us too do so.

John: This Lord Vicher he's your boss?

Bastlow: Yes!

Claire: Your telling us this why?

Bastlow: Because he's the one who will take over earth.

Peter: Not if we have anything to do with it.

Bastlow: Dablo's Attack!

Peter: Guys Split Up!

Peter runs in the middle, Tony and Holly run to the left, and John and Claire run to the right.

Peter starts fighting three dablo's, he kicks one in the chest, then punches another than decides to headbutt the last one.

Peter: Ow! that hurt.

Tony had punched two dablo's and then jumped and kicked another in the chest, Holly started to get outnumbered, but then kicked one dablo whilst down and then double kicked the other two.

John had beeen corned and jumped on the wall to get behind the dablo's he kicked one in the back the punched the other two, Claire had kicked one dablo with her fight leg,, then kicked another with her left leg, then double kicked the last.

Peter: That was fun!

The Rangers started to finally get outnumber and knew it.

Peter: Let's try these Morphers.

Gray (From Communicator): Action Force Morphers.

Tony: We are fighting here we get it.

They all pull out the morphers all of there chosen colours (Which look similar to the Power Rangers In Space Morphers)

Peter: Ready Guys!

Others: Ready.

Peter: It's Morphin Time.

All 5 Teens: Let's Action.

Peter has a red swirl, engulf him and then has red and white spandex on his body with helmet like a dragon's face, Tony had a blue swirl, engulf him and had blue and white spandex around his body and had a shark helmet, John had a green swirl, engulf him and then had a green and white spandex around his body and had a gorilla like helmet, Holly has a yellow swirl engulf her and had yellow and white spandex around her body and had a phoenix helmet, Claire had a pink swirl engullf her and had pink and white spandex on her body and had a bear helmet.

Peter: Red Action Force Ranger.

Tony: Blue Action Force Ranger.

John: Green Action Force Ranger.

Holly: Yellow Action Force Ranger.

Claire: Pink Action Force Ranger.

Action Force Rangers: Action Force Rangers, Ready To Kick Into Action.

Bastlow: What are you multi-coloured freaks.

Peter: I prefer the term Rangers.

Bastlow: Dablo's Attack! Again!

The Rangers easily all though the dablo's off with Peter throwing punches, Tony kicking them, John kicking them, Holly punching them, and Claire kicking them.

Gray: Rangers!

Peter: Ahhh! Mystical Voice you speak to me.

Gray: Dude, it;s me.

Holly: Idiot.

Gray: Call fourth your weapons!

Peter: Okay!

All 5 Teens: Weapons Activate!

Peter: Fire Sword!

Tony: Water Bow!

John: Grass Axe!

Holly: Electric Daggers!

Claire: Physic Spears!

Peter hit one dablo with his sword and then slahed another.

Peter: Fire Strike!

Peter sent out an urge of fire which destroyed the dablo's.

Peter: Your next Blastow!

Tony shot one dablo and then did a frontflip and shot another one.

Tony: This is awesome!

Tony: Water Strike!

Tony sent out a splash of water which destroyed the dablo's.

John slashed one dablo and then jump and sliced another one.

John: Cool!

John: Grass Strike!

John sent out a gush off grass which destroyed the dablo's.

Holly striked one dablo then slashed another.

Holly: These are wicked!

Holly: Electric Strike!

Holly sent out a gush of electricity which destroyed the dablo's.

Claire slashed one dablo then jumped and striked another one.

Claire: This is extraordinary!

Claire: Physic Strike!

Claire sent out a load of physic waves which destroyed the dablo's.

Blastow: Oh crap!

Peter: Your outnumbered, let's get him guys!

Others: Right!

All the rangers attacked but it came to no avail when, blastow striked them all with his sword.

Blastow: Ha, your no match for me.

Peter tried to slash him with his sword but only got pushed back and tony got his shots sent back at him whilst john got hit in the chest by blastow's sword and holly got slashed by his sword and claire got striked by his sword.

John: He's too powerful!

All the rangers were on the floor in pain.

Gray: Rangers combine your weapons!

Tony: We can do that!

Peter: Haven't you seen the show.

All 5 Rangers: Combine Weapons.

John's axe was the stable part whilst claire put her saber in between john's axe and tony's bow, tony's bow was on top, whilst holly put her daggers on the side and peter slide his sword in the middle.

Rangers: Action Force Blaster!

Blastow: Oh no!

Claire: Your going down.

John: Back to where you belong.

Tony: Ready!

Holly: Set!

Peter: Fire!

Suddenly all 5 colours came out in a surging light and flew into blastow which ultimately destroyed him.

Peter: We did it we won our first battle!

All 5 of them hugged, when suddenly the people who were running away earlier were all clapping.

Random Person: Thank you whoever you are, who are you?

Peter: We, well we are the Action Force Rangers, protectors of the earth, Power Rangers Action Force.

Random Person: Well thank you for saving us and we hope to see you again.

Peter: Oh don't worry we will.

Lord Vicher's Ship

Lord Vicher: Ahhhhh! How did we lose against 5 teenagers, they are going to be the death of ,e.

Charlene: What's next sir.

Chablot: Yeh, we can plan our next attack.

Lord Vicher: Okay! you two are in chargee for the next attack but you better not mess up!

Chablot: We won't sir.

Charlene: Thank you sir.

Chablot and Charlene leave the main room with a evil devious smile on their faces.

Lord Vicher: Please don't fail me kids!

Command Centre

Gray: Well done rangers on your victory!

Peter: Thank you very much.

Tony: That made no sense.

Peter: Your Welcome!

John: What the hell you on about.

Gray: Anyways, moving on now there are three main things that you must do, 1. Never tell anyone that you are power rangers, as someone you deeply care about may get hurt. 2. Never use your powers in public as people may suspect that you are the power rangers. 3. Never use your powers unless needed too, as it may cause something bad to happen.

Peter: When can i tell then?

Gray: You can't did you not listen to me a second ago!

Peter: Oh, i heard but my way is more fun.

Holly: Ladies and Gentleman, Peter the Leader of the Power Rangers Action Force.

Everyone laughs.

Peter: This is going to be one hell of a ride but as long as we are all in this together i know we can win this! Ready guys everyone in. They all put their hands in.

All 5 teens together: Power Rangers Action Force!

Next Time On Power Rangers Action Force: The team are finding it difficult to work as a team and end up being trapped, will they work together and get out or will they be stuck there for good, find out in.

Ep 4: Teamwork is the key to victory.


End file.
